The Turn of Kari
by K.A.N.K.U.R.O.-.R.O.C.K.S
Summary: heard of a chav well this is kari and matt's tranformation into them              Yakari


Disclaimer - I **DON'T **Own digimon

* * *

Chapter1- Introducing Kazie

Today was a sad day it was T.K.'s funeral. Weird who knew a digimon could kill, tears fell down my face I was standing next to Matt he was a right state, eyes bloodshot, trembling I couldn't belive this was the person who fought my brother all them years ago. Tai was standing with the others giving them support. When they placed his body down his eyes were black, his skin was white.

I met up with Matt after the funeral to give him a chance to avoid his dad. We went to the coffee shop down the lakeside. Matt sat down right to next to me. I asked why he was disappearing so many times he said after we pay the bill I'll take you. He was shuffling along the path looking at his feet. He was wearing a new jacket by an English company. I asked where he got it from. He just carried on walking. He turned the corner I followed he took out some money paid this person, wrapped up in jacket after jacket. He gave him a bag, I asked what was in the bag he showed me two syringes full of heroin and cocaine. He also pulled out two cans and a packet of cigarettes. Why do you have them I asked him. To drink, smoke and use he took out two cigarettes I thought what the hell I'll just have one. It was brillant they were lush. I asked him "where did you get them from" he said "he's still there £3.20 per packet." "English money I don't have any" I told him. "I loan you the money but just this once" he said I was glad "Matt" I shouted "get me a can as well." "Thanks Matt I owe you one" I told him when he got back. I opened the can and began to drink. Matt then said "are you gonna change your clothes then you can hang out with me and ma gang." I was surprised but to hang out with him and other older kids was going to be brill.

I meet Matt the next day to go shopping, he knew I would be bad at picking the right clothes so he came. I ended up buying two new pairs of Nike airs, three new McKenzie jackets and twelve pairs of new trackies. I bought myself some new tops as well. I meet Matt at the food court I dressed up in my new gear I picked out the pink jacket and white top I stuck the extra of my top in my jacket to show off my belly button, he told me I needed to get that pierced, I put on the three striped trackies and put on the pink Nike airs. He went to the make-up store and told me everything the lasses normally wore as make-up I bought thirteen eye shadows, three tubs of foundation and three lipsticks. I went to the hairdressers and got my hair done. I placed on all the new gold jewellery I bought while Matt called his gang. I decorated my face full of make-up. I placed foundation everywhere I put on the pink eyeshadow and lipstick then we went to the gang's part of the park. He said on the way "you look lovely wanna be my girlfriend?" I thought to myself me going out Matt I replied "aye." he took my hand in his and offered me a cigarette I said "aye."

We reached the gang there was three lasses and seven hard lads. The lasses were called Yani, Karmen and the other lass only responded to her nickname Huni Buni. The lads all had nicknames Kingsley, Big Andy, Randy, JJ, Daze, Jo and Frankie the leader of the group. He looked like he could beat up anyone but he had a massive scar across his face. "So Mattie-boy this is her, she looks alright how does she know you?" everyone laughed at JJ's remark except Matt and Kari. Matt punched JJ and said "I know her brother, this is Kari everyone" replied Matt. "Do ya wanna a nickname Kari the lasses except from Huni Buni divn't like em' how about you" Frankie asked Kari. "Aye Kari's a crap name" Kari answered "how about Kazie" mentioned Kingsley. "Aye" said Randy "ya'll suit it". Matt suddenly appeared behind Kari and put his hands around her waist she felt a bit uncomfortable as T.K. her old boyfriend and his brother died only a week ago. Kari pulled put a cigarette light it and began smoking again. "Mattie-boy did you bring the booze" Big Andy asked. Big Andy looked really thick and hard but he was actually smart well smarter than JJ he asked for a two cigarettes and Kazie passed him two but then he said I said two not one and gave her one back. Yani came over and took Kari away from Matt's grip. The lasses began to talk about the latest fashion and which ones looked nice. Then a massive gang about 20 came over and were about ten feet away when the lass, next to the lad who looked like the leader, said "so here we have the mighty Frankie's gang of weaklings ." "Who's that lot Huni Buni" Kari asked her "they're the wreckers their only here to talk today luckily most of our gang's in England because of a school trip Kazie." Huni Buni replied to Kazie's question. "Last week they took the West Street rejects outta West Street by kicking their arses down to Main Street." "So who is this new member, you must be desperate to have a young kid." said one of the lads. Matt slowly went round to Kari and held her hand. "Careful Ginge, that's Mattie-boy's lass" the leader remarked with fear. The strongest looking lad came over and grabbed Frankie's shirt and whispered "You have tell next week to get ya crap squad ready for a fight." He flung Frankie to the ground and walked off with the rest of the wreckers.

"Its 4 o'clock I better get home" said a drunken Kari. "I'll take ya home Kazie" Said Matt. Matt and Kari began to walk home every time they weren't drinking or smoking they were making out. When the reached Kari's apartment. Matt was pushed by Kari so much because, they were making out, and he hit the door bell, waking up Tai. He made his way to door opened it to see his little sister making out with best friend. He tore the two apart and shouted at Matt "how could you make out with my little sister." The drunken Matt replied "cause I did because she's me lass now I' am going see ya tomorrow Kazie." "See ya Mattie-boy" Kazie replied "I' am going to bed Tai" Kari told Tai as she drunkenly made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Please R&R working on chapter 2 


End file.
